A General's Secret
by Mi li ya mu
Summary: What if Shang finds out a secret that can change his life around? Please R & R! :D
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note: **This is my second story; I really hope you like it! (You may need to read the first story to catch up to some reference made in this story)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any charcter from Mulan.

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl  
**  
It was a bright and beautiful sunny morning at the Li residence, with no clouds in the skies. General Li Shang had stepped outside of his home in his every day general uniform for another day of work and observed the clear blue skies. He shut his eyes and breathed in the fresh air as he held his helmet.  
"Going to town, _General?_" said a soft voice behind him.  
Shang opened his eyes and turned around as he saw Mulan standing behind him with a basket on her arm.  
"Yes, Mulan." he replied to his wife as he put his helmet on. "Going to the market?"  
Mulan nodded her head. "I want to pick up some fresh ginger and noodles. Xieng is going to help cook tonight." she said as she walked by him. Shang raised his eyebrow as he watched his wife walk pass him.  
"My sister is going to help you?" he questioned with curiosity.  
"Well duh! Who is going to help me?" she answered as she tied the basket to the saddles of Khan. Shang chuckled as he walked to the stables.  
"I find it odd that my bitter sister wants to help _you_ out of all people." he said as he strapped on the saddles of his white horse. Mulan shook her head and smiled.  
"Just because she and I had some differences, doesn't mean we're going to hate each other forever? After that pregnancy incident, we've gotten closer, believe it or not." Mulan said. She mounted Khan and he walked out of the stabled. Shang did the same with his horse and looked at Mulan.  
"Race you to town?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
"Uh huh. You're going down General." Mulan said as she smiled.  
"What makes you think that, soldier?" he asked sarcastically.  
Mulan grinned from ear to ear.  
"This will." she said as she took off with Khan. Shang's jaw dropped as he saw his wife cheat her way off, and took off with his horse.

The town was busy with people passing through the crowds. Soon, the two horses came galloping in the town. Mulan pulled Khan's reign to stop him from galloping and Shang did the same, behind her. She dismounted and threw her arms up in the air.  
"I win!" she said proudly. Shang rolled his eyes and smirked as he dismounted his horse.  
"Because you cheated." he replied. Mulan laughed as she grabbed her basket.  
"Are you going to stand there and whine or come help me pick out some stuff in the market?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"I suppose I have some time, so I'll come along for a bit" he said as he walked in front of Mulan.  
"And I wasn't whining." he corrected Mulan as he turned around looked at her. Mulan rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
As the young went throughout the busy market in town, they each both carefully picked out different spices, noodles, and vegetables to tonight's dinner. After a while, Shang noticed that he had to go, before he was late to meet with the other generals.  
"Mulan, I really have to go." Shang said as he picked out the last batches of fresh vegetables.  
"Do you really? Can't you stay any longer?" Mulan pleaded as she began to pull Shang closer to her. Shang smiled and kissed her.  
"I wish I could, but if I'm late, I'll hear it to the end of time. "He said as he let Mulan let go of him. "I promise I'll come home early" he continued as he began to walk backwards.  
Suddenly, without even knowing, Shang crashed with a young girl who was walking behind him with a handful of groceries. She dropped all of her groceries and fell to the floor. Shang turned around and quickly helped the girl gather all of her things.  
"I'm really sorry ma'am." he said as he was helping her. The young girl mumbled something nervously as she quickly started putting her things back in her baskets.  
"its fine, its fine" she said as she gathered her stuff as well.  
They both reached in for the apple and looked at each other. Shang looked up and flashed his charming smile to the girl and she blushed as she smiled.  
The young girl was about his sister's age, small, and frail. She had a pretty face with long silky black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.  
She paused and stared at him for awhile. She studied his handsome features and couldn't take her eyes of him.  
"Have I seen you from somewhere?" she questioned him as she got up.  
Shang got up as well and brushed off his uniform.  
"Well I don't mean to brag" Shang said as he chuckled "But I'm one of the generals of the Imperial Army."  
The young girl frowned and stared at him.  
"General?" she said astonished.  
Shang nodded.  
"Yes, General Li." he added "General Li Shang to be exact."  
The girl eyes' widen and her jaw dropped.  
"General Li?" she said surprised "You mean, your father was -"  
"My father was indeed a general; commander in chief general. Sadly, he lost his life in battle." Shang said sadly.  
The girl turned pale white and stammered. She couldn't find the right words to respond to Shang.  
"Miss, are you alright?" he asked with concern.  
"I really should get going, General Li" she said nervously. "Thank you for helping me."  
The young girl took off in great speed and was lost in sight in the crowd.  
Shang had noticed that the girl had left behind her fan. He picked it up and began to visually search for her.  
"You forgot this!" he cried out. But no luck, the girl was long gone. He sighed and turned around finding Mulan with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
"What?" he questioned his wife innocently.  
Mulan raised her eyebrow and glared at him.  
"I saw that." she said annoyed.  
"Saw what?" he asked confused.  
"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you flirting with her." she said with a serious tone of voice.  
"Flirting? But I didn't even-" he began  
"Don't even try to get yourself out of this one Li Shang. We'll talk when we get home." Mulan said as she walked away.  
Shang watched his wife walk away upset and knew he was in trouble once he got home; after all, she had pulled out his whole name. He sighed and looked at the fan that the girl had left t behind.  
_"Who was she?"_ he questioned himself.  
_"Why did she get so nervous?"  
_Clearly there were no answers to his questions, but he knew he had to leave soon before he was late for his meeting.

**AN: So! Tell me what you guys think of this story! Do you guys like it so far?  
I'm free to any suggestions and any criticism is just fine!  
**


	2. Mystery Revealed

**Author's Note: **I know I wrote this pretty quick, but I'm still on vacation and I thought it'd be best to update now, since soon I'll be buried in school work. (LAME! xD)  
I hope you all will enjoy it. P.S. Sorry about the spacing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any other character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng, Chin- Hwa, Chun Ushi, and Lee Mei-Ying.

**Chapter 2: Mystery Revealed**

It was already late afternoon, and the long meeting among the many generals had come to an end. Usually, the generals tend to stick around to chat about politics, their wives, and even gamble among each other, but Li Shang knew he had to go straight home. One, because he promised Mulan earlier in the day, and second, because he knew Mulan wasn't really thrilled with him.

"Hey Shang! Won't you join us today for a bit of gambling?" called out one general.  
Shang turned around and shook his head.

"Not today. Maybe next time." the young general called back out.

A couple of the generals groaned to see that Li Shang was leaving so early, after all, everyone loved having him around, despite him being very young compared to the rest. Shang put his helmet and let out a long sigh as he mounted his horse. He reached in his pocket to reassure the fan the young girl had left behind. He was determined to find out who this girl was and why she was startled by him. Clearing his thoughts, he took off with horse in great speed so he wouldn't be late home. 

Meanwhile, back at the Li house, Xieng was teaching her sister-in-law how to cook lo-mein.  
"And for the finishing touch, add a couple of teaspoons of soy sauce." said Xieng as she handed Mulan the bottle of soy sauce.

Mulan eagerly took the bottle and distributed it on the bowl of the stir fried noodles.

"Mulan! I said a couple of teaspoons, not the whole bottle." Xieng said as she took away the bottle from Mulan. Mulan laughed as and instead began to serve the rice on the bowls.

"Seriously Mulan, you need to watch the amount you put on food. Thank Goodness, Ushi is coming back tomorrow" Xieng cried out as she mixed the lo-mein with the soy sauce.

"Who's Ushi?" Mulan asked curiously.

"Ushi or Chun Ushi is an old servant of ours. She took a holiday to visit her family and she's coming back tomorrow. I'm sure she'll look forward to helping you cook. "

"What makes you think that?" Mulan questioned once more.

"Because she has more patience than I do" Xieng said as she tried not to laugh.  
Mulan laughed along and served the rest the food. Suddenly, both ladies heard the cry of a horse; Shang was home. Mulan let out a long sigh. _"Shang owes me an explanation for what had happened at the market and there was no way he was getting out of this one."_ Mulan said to herself. The young general walked in with two bouquets of flowers, smiling nervously.

"Hello GeGe" Xieng greeted her brother as she hugged him.

"Hello Meimei" Shang greeted back. "These are for you" he said as he handed her a small bouquet.

Xieng smelled the flowers and thanked her brother. Mulan had her arms crossed and was smirking, as Shang was walking towards her.

"And these are for my beautiful laopo" Shang said smiling as he handed over the other bouquet of flowers. Mulan rolled her eyes at him as she took the flowers.

"Gee, thanks." she said dully. "But you still owe me an explanation Li Shang."

Xieng looked at both of them and excused herself since she knew this was a couple matter.

"Mulan, don't tell me you're still upset about that." Shang said annoyed.

Mulan glared at him and tapped her foot.

"Well, maybe you are." he said as he laughed nervously.

"Why were you even flirting with that girl?" Mulan said as she paced around Shang.

Shang groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I was just helping her! What? I can't help people now?" he exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

Mulan stopped pacing around Shang and looked at him.

"Charming a girl with your smile ISN'T helping someone." she yelled out.

Shang covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Baby, please, I just smiled that's all. You don't have to get all jealous!" he said.

"I'm not jealous" Mulan shot back.

Shang put his arms around Mulan and kissed her.

"Remember, I chose you to spend the rest of my life with." he said softly.

Mulan smiled and simply let go of her grudge. Soon after, the couple along with Xieng ate together, and chatted way the night.

The next morning, Shang left to Imperial Palace early in the morning. But before going off to meet with the Emperor, Shang decided to stop by the market to see if the young girl would happen to be there. Shang wandered aimlessly around the market, but no sign of her. However though, a small boy, who was about 3 years old wandered among the crowd, with a very frighten look on his face. He saw the tall young general and tugged his cape. Shang turned around and looked at him.

"Excuse me mister, have you seen my mommy?" the little boy asked.

Shang bent down to face the boy and looked at him.

"I don't think so." Shang replied "Where did you last see her?"

The little boy looked around and scoped the market. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I don't remember." said the boy as he frowned.

Shang soon had to go, but he knew couldn't leave the boy alone.

"What's your name?" he questioned the boy.

"My name's Lee Chin-Hwa, but you can call me Chin." said the boy proudly. "What's your name mister?" Shang chuckled as he heard the vivid boy speak.

"I'm General Li Shang." he replied. "But you can just call me Shang."

Chin-Hwa's eyes widen to hear that he was general. He questioned Shang about the Imperial Army and told him that he dreamed of being a soldier one day.

"Hey Shang", Chin-Hwa began, "Did you know that -" 

"Chin-Hwa!" cried a feminine voice. "Where are you?"

The boy smiled big and looked around. He found his mother standing just a few inches away from him and ran towards crying out "Mommy!" Shang got up and observed Chin-Hwa being picked up and hugged tightly by his mother. Shang couldn't help but smile to see such a beautiful bond between a mother and a son. He closed his eyes and began to remember the memories he had with his mother. Shang loved his mother and cared very deeply for her, something that his father never showed towards her. In fact, the marriage between his parents wasn't so great. His mother used to suffer greatly from his father's emotional mistreatment. Shang's father was barely home, and if he was, there was always a fight between his parents. This led to Shang not wanting to even deal with an arranged marriage for himself. Long story, short, his mother passed away before the first war with Shan-Yu and the Huns.  
Shang quickly opened his eyes, and surprisingly the woman who was the mother of Chin-Hwa was the young girl from yesterday. He quickly approached the young woman before she left his sight. He cleared his throat and removed his helmet.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said politely.  
The young girl turned around and was surprised to see the general again.

"Oh! Hello General Li" she said nervously. Shang greeted her back politely.

"You dropped this the other day, ma'am" he said as he handed over the fan.

"Thank you General!" the young girl replied as she smiled to have recovered her fan.

"Mommy, Shang is a nice a guy! He's in the army!" Chin-Hwa exclaimed proudly.

The young girl disregarded what her son and thanked Li Shang for accompanying her son.

"Hey Shang, do you wanna come to my house to eat? Mommy knows how to cook some good Moo Shoo Pork!"

"Only if your mother doesn't mind." Shang said as she chuckled.

The young girl laughed nervously and nodded.

"You're welcome to come over anytime General." the girl said politely

"Call me Shang" he added as he smiled.

The young girl smiled back and extended her hand

"My name's Lee Mei-Ying, but call me Mei." she said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mei." he said as he shook her hand.

"You can stop by our house at noon, if you would like, my parents won't be around, so it'll be more flexible." she added.

Shang nodded as Mei gave Shang instructions on how to get to her house. Soon Mei and Chin bid Shang good bye and scurried off into the crowd. Shang quickly noticed that it was getting late and soon left the market on his horse. On his way to the Imperial Palace, Shang couldn't help but think about the encounter he had experienced. He was impressed by Mei and Chin, but mostly with Chin. The small boy had reminded him of someone, but he simply couldn't but his finger on whom it was.

**AN**: So what do you guys think of the chapter? Did you like it? Please leave some feedback/reviews! I'm open to suggestions and critisim.  
Btw: Correct me if I'm wrong but, Gege = brother; Meimei = sister, & laopo = wife.


	3. The Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any characters from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng, Lee Mei-Ying, Chin-Hwa, and Chun Ushi.

**Chapter 3: The Lunch Date**

It was already noon, and the generals were off to eat lunch. Typically, Shang often ate at home, but he already committed to go to Mei-Ying's house. He sent a messenger to his house to alert Mulan that he wouldn't come today for lunch and took off to Mei-Ying's house. As he rode off to Mei's house, a part of him felt happy, happy to get to know this girl who had seem to struck him a bit, but also a part of him felt a bit guilty, guilty because he had left his wife waiting for him at home. Soon, he arrived at Mei's small house and pulled the reigns of horse to stop.

"It's Shang!" said Chin-Hwa as he peeped outside of the window. Mei gasped as she was serving the food and left the kitchen to change her attire.

"Go outside and keep the General busy, Chin" Mei said as she left the room.

The small boy ran outside and greeted Shang. He chatted with Shang to keep him busy outside as his mother changed, and made a million questions to him as they waited. However, Chin-Hwa grew really impatient and wanted to go back in the house

"You want to come in my house?" the boy asked eagerly as he pulled his hand. Shang chuckled and smiled.

"If your parents don't mind." he replied, "By the way, where is your mother?"

"My mommy told me to keep you busy because she's changing." he said as he giggled.

Mei stepped out of the house and smiled as she stood there. Shang walked over with Chin to greet her and removed his helmet. As he walked towards her, he noticed something unusual about Mei that he didn't notice about her in the market.

"Hello General." Mei said kindly as she bowed.

The young general bowed as well and greeted Mei, but he stared down at her body and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you -?" he began to ask as he pointed to her stomach

"Pregnant? Indeed I am" said Mei as he cut Shang off and rubbed her very pregnant womb. "Almost 5 months."

Shang looked at Mei surprised. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. How could he have not noticed that in the market?

"But -"

"But you didn't notice right?" Mei said as she cut off Shang once again. "Yeah, I tend to hide my pregnancies until it's inevitable to hide."

Shang congratulated Mei on her pregnancy as she welcomed him inside her house. The two of them chatted as she began to serve the food as the vivid young boy listened and made side comments. Once they began eating, Shang immediately complimented Mei on her spectacular cooking of Moo Shoo Pork, however as he kept talking to her, he felt like if he had known her from before. But he kept his thoughts to himself and continued to listen to her. However as she kept talking, he had recalled in thoughts that she did in fact live with her parents, but why didn't she want them to be around when he came over? And what about her husband?

"So why don't you want your parents around now? Is your father that strict?" he questioned Mei as he took the last bite of Moo Shoo Pork.

"Well, my mother isn't really strict, but my stepfather is." said Mei as she sighed.

Shang's eyes widen and looked at Mei with concern.

"What happened with your father?" he asked curiously.

Mei lowered her head and sighed again.

"He passed away a couple of month's ago." she said sadly.

Shang felt guilty for causing such sadness upon the young girl.

"Well that makes two of us." he replied "I'm sorry about your loss."

Mei nodded and gestured that it was alright. She decided not to speak more of the topic and kept eating. Shang took a sip of tea and questioned the young girl once more.

"So where's your husband?"

Mei bit her lip and looked at Shang.

"He's never really around. He's a - "she began

"A soldier?" Shang said, cutting off Mei

"Not at all!" Mei exclaimed. "He's an over-seas merchant."

Shang was once again surprised. She was definitely a strong woman; having her husband be an overseas merchant and her father passing away.

"You sure like to ask a lot of questions!" Mei said, as she chuckled.

"My wife says the same" Shang said as he chuckled. "My mother used to say the same."

Mei looked at Shang as she saw Shang's face sadden.

"Used to?" she questioned curiously.

Shang sighed and nodded his head.

"She passed away before the first war with the Huns." He said sadly.

Mei reached over and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry about both your losses." she said with sympathy.

Shang looked at Mei and half smiled. He nodded his head and gestured that it was fine.

"My poor mother died from all the depression and sadness." he continued. "Thanks to my ungrateful father."

Mei's eyes widen and looked at Shang in disbelief.

"Ungrateful father? Why are you calling your father ungrateful for? You must have lived a great life under his roof. "She said more seriously.

Shang frowned and shook his head.

"My father was never home. And if he was home, he always you argue with my mother." he continued. "Who knows, he probably had some other concubine of a wo-"

"Stop!" Mei yelled out.

Shang looked at her oddly and raised his eyebrow.

"You shouldn't talk about your father that way! He's dead for crying out loud." she continued. "I'm sure he was a great father to you and your sisters."

"Sister" Shang corrected. "I only have one. Her name is Xieng."

"Right" Mei responded. "Well let's just forget this whole thing" she added as she laughed nervously. Shang smiled and nodded and changed the subject. Soon, time went by, and Shang excused him, for he had to retreat back to the Imperial Palace. Mei-Ying invited Shang for lunch for tomorrow again and Shang kindly accepted. As Shang took off, his thoughts were all about the lunch he had with Mei and Chin. There was simply something about Mei that intrigued him and he was determined to find out what it was...

Meanwhile; back at the Li house...

"I still can't believe he didn't come for lunch." Mulan yelled in agony. She sat on a small stool and had her arms crossed.

"Maybe there was a reason why Master Li didn't come" replied Chun Ushi.

Ushi had arrived a little later in the morning, right after Shang had left. She was a small lady with grey hair, but showed very little age in her face. She didn't waste any time when she arrived and helped Mulan prepare lunch.

Mulan shook her head.  
"Some 'meeting' he had, but I know very well he lied. I saw one of the generals going retreat back to the Imperial Palace a few moments ago." Mulan said as she pouted.

Ushi didn't know what else to say and she shrugged as she went to the kitchen to put away all the food.

_"I can't wait till Shang comes home." _Mulan thought to herself. _"He's gonna have a lot of explaining to do... AGAIN"_

**AN: So what do guys think? Have any theories about Mei-Ying? I'm open to any suggestions and critizism. =) I will try to post Chapter 4 in two days. =)**


	4. Trouble at Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any character of Mulan. I only own Li Xieng, Lee Mei-Ying, Chin-Hwa, and Chun Ushi.

Chapter 4: Trouble at Home

The sun began to set and soon all the generals began to leave the Imperial Palace, making their way home. Shang, who usually was the first to leave, took his time to pack his things. For some reason he got a bad vibe once it was time to leave, and knew for a fact Mulan could be upset. As he rode home, he still couldn't get his mind off Mei and Chin, mostly Mei. It was just their third encounter and he already felt something towards Mei that he couldn't explain. Shang snapped out of his thoughts, and before he even knew it, Ushi was standing outside of the house. The old woman's facial expression wasn't so pleasant, meaning things at home weren't so well. He dismounted the horse and greeted Ushi as he handed her over the reins. He took a deep breath as he removed his helmet and walked in his house. The house was silent as he walked slowly. "Seems like Mulan's not home" he thought to himself. He walked into his room, and there he saw his wife. Mulan was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed and breathing hard. She had a very upset expression on her face. Shang took a deep breath as he walked towards Mulan.

"I can explain..." Shang said as he put down his helmet.

"Alright. You can start with why you lied to me" she replied.

"Calm down Mulan..." he said softly.

Mulan glared at him and groaned out of anger as she stood up.

"Calm? How could I be calm? I slaved myself today and I have to hear that you had a 'meeting' when you didn't" she yelled out as she paced around him.

"Mulan -" he said dryly

"I mean why the hell did you even lie? You know I hate that." she continued.

"You're one least to talk about." he mumbled to himself.

Mulan got closer to him and looked at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she exclaimed.

Shang bit his lip and looked at her nervously. He knew he shouldn't had said that and scolded himself in his thoughts for thinking out loud.

"Look, if you want to know the truth, I was Mei invited me over to eat lunch and I really couldn't turn her down." he said as he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mulan raised her eyebrow and looked at Shang.

"Excuse me? Who is this Mei?" she hissed as she raised her voice.

Shang looked at Mulan and began to laugh. Just to see her getting all jealous was humorous to him. Mulan gave him a dirty look as she watched him laugh.

"I really don't find anything funny about this." she said sternly. "So really, who is this tramp?"

Shang attempted to stop laughing and took a deep breath.

"Mulan" he said as he chuckled, "She's the young girl I met yesterday."

Mulan rolled her eyes as he heard her husband rant about her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The tramp whom you flirted with." she said annoyed

"You still can't get over that?" he questioned as he rolled his eyes. "And I didn't flirt."

"Whatever. I just DON'T want you near her. Alright?" she told Shang

"Whatever Mulan." he replied "You're over-reacting, like always."

Mulan smirked at Shang and simply began to walk away.

"Oh and just for that, don't even expect anything happening in THAT bed tonight, Li Shang" she said as she left.

Shang looked at her with disbelief, as if she had told him she was leaving him, and sucked his teeth.

_"Why does Mulan have to be this way_?" he questioned himself.

After all it was just an innocent lunch date. However Mulan didn't agree with Shang's idea of it being an innocent lunch date. While dining with him and his sister, Mulan kept going on and on about the lunch, which also led to Xieng scolding him for his behavior and not honoring his wife. The more the two ladies kept attacking Shang over the lunch, the more furious he got. He breathed hard and squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his fist, just hearing them repeat over and over, and being scolded as if he were a mischievous adolescent made him more furious.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH." he yelled as he banged his fists against the table.

Mulan and Xieng looked at him with their eyes widen.

"I'm not some adolescent you can scold at. I'm a GROWN man, the man of THIS house to be exact." he continued. "Alright, so I lied. Big deal. Like you two haven't done it."

"Hey, I only lied to just to keep you from leaving me." Mulan defensively said

"I NEVER WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he screamed

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN SCREAMING?" she screamed back

"Stop! Both of you!" Xieng intervened. "You both are acting like 3 years old."

"You know what; I don't need to deal with this anymore. If I don't want to come home to eat, then I won't. Neither of you are my parents nor have a say in MY life." he said sternly as he stormed off.

Mulan was astonish to hear Shang say such an absurd thing. She tried to control her tears as her face got hot.

"Fine then..." Mulan softly as she stormed off to the guest room.

Days passed, and Shang, with his rebellious attitude, only came home to sleep. Tensions between the young couple grew and they either didn't say a word to each other or they argued. Shang, in a way, felt guilty for acting so selfish, but he had too much pride to admit it. Mulan felt guilty as well, for overreacting and being jealous, but she knew she had a right to be jealous. After all, Xieng had told him he was a quite a ladies' man before he entered the army. But then again, he did change, she thought to herself. He had matured by becoming more serious, loyal, and brave.

But something told her inside, she had to keep a close on this so called Mei.


	5. Mushu to the Rescue

**Author's Note: **I kept to my promise. =) I clearly said in two days (or less), I would have chapter 5 up...tada! :) I haven't gotten ANY sleep, thanks to insomnia, so I decided to write it all today. It's officially 10:30 AM and still no sleep. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
And to all you Mushu fans...MUSHU IS FINALLY MAKING HIS APPEARANCE! =D *air punch*

**Disclaimer: **I do not Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng, Chin-Hwa, Lee Mei-Ying, and Chun Ushi.

**Chapter 5: Mushu to the Rescue**

It had been several weeks that the incident had occurred between Shang and Mulan; however things weren't exactly any better. The arguments between the couple began to cool down a bit. However, they barely talked when they were at home and didn't even say a word each other when they went to bed. One morning, as Shang was about to leave to train new recruits, he mumbled a goodbye to Mulan and left the house. Mulan peeked out the window and saw Shang began to slowly take off. Her tears began to roll down her cheeks as she watched her husband take off. She couldn't handle being so indifferent with Shang. "Sure, I was jealous", she thought to herself, "But he had no right to yell at me!"She knew that somehow she had to resolve this issue with Shang.

"What's wrong baby girl?" said a familiar voice from below.

Mulan looked around as she wiped her tears, to see where the voice came from.

"Over here! Over here!" exclaimed the familiar voice.

Mulan looked down and saw it was Mushu as he looked up at her with concern eyes. The little dragon hopped on into a tree nearby and scurried his way on to the window sill. He saw that Mulan had very sad expression on her face; she looked tired, her eyes were all red, he knew who could have possibly done that to her.

"This is ALLLL pretty boy's fault, ain't it?" he said angrily as he clenched his tiny claws.

"Mushu..I really don't want to talk about it." she said as she walked away.

Mushu frowned and looked at Cri-Kee who had just hopped on the windowsill to join him.

"You see how he's treating MY baby girl? Look at the pain she's going through!" he whispered to Cri-kee "How DARE he!"

He hopped off the windowsill with Cri-Kee and followed Mulan who went out to the garden. The garden at the Li Estate was one of the beautiful ones in town. Different flowers blossoming everywhere with a large pond, and bridge. Shang, coming from a healthy and noble family, usually had almost all of the finest things in China. However, this garden wasn't the same as the one back home. It had everything but the large, blossoming Magnolia tree that she always adored and had at her parent's house.  
Mulan sat by a nearby bench. Mushu stood before Mulan and saw her sighing. He climbed on and crawled unto her lap.

"I'm here for you." Mushu said kindly to Mulan. "Just tell Mushu all about it."

Mulan took a deep sigh and began to explain everything. As Mulan spoke more and more, Mushu got angrier at Shang. "How could he even treat Mulan that way! How dare he try to hurt my baby girl by charming another girl!" he thought to himself.

"Oh Mulan! I can't believe what a selfish guy you married!" he yelled out

Mulan frowned and sighed and didn't bother replying.

"Now what I'm thinking is that General Mood Swings has another girl in his life!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Mulan.

Mulan looked at Mushu astonished and protested for coming up with such an absurd idea.

"But it's true!" he said as a matter of fact. "The boy doesn't come home to eat, he doesn't say a word to you, and as far as I know, there's been no action in that bed for a long long time!"

"Mushu!" she protested as she blushed.

"Ain't it right Cri-Kee?" he asked his trusty cricket friend. Cri-Kee rolled his eyes and nodded.

Mulan became a bit hesitant after Mushu had pointed that out about Shang. Could it be true? Could Mei possibly be his mistress?

She groaned as she palmed her face. Why does Mushu always have to get all these absurd ideas into her head?

"You know what girlfriend?" he said as he rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. "I think Cri-Kee and I will go under a secret mission..."

Mulan stood up and put her hand on her hips.

"Just what do you even have in mind?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh just something..." he said as he chuckled. "Cri-Kee, off to town we go!" Cri-Kee chirped happily and followed the little red dragon. Mulan palmed her face once more and shook her head. Things with Mushu are simply never good...

Mushu and Cri-Kee walked quickly to town as Mushu complained about Shang. Once they reached town, the two little creatures scurried throughout the crowd without anyone looking at the, , attempting to find Shang. Cri-Kee's face lit up when he saw Shang's white horse. He pointed at the horse eagerly as he chirped. Mushu groaned and looked at Cri-Kee

"Would you stop horsing around and look for old Shang-Hein?" he questioned very annoyed.

Cri-Kee rolled his eyes and pulled his whiskers to the direction of the horse.

"Hey! It's Shang's horse! Maybe if we sneak into his carryon bag, we're bound to know who he is two-timing Mulan with!" Mushu said excitedly as he carefully ran towards the horse. The two small creatures climbed on the horse and went into the small bag to hide from Shang. Both little creatures waited for hours and hours until they fell asleep. Suddenly, however, they felt something move. Cri-Kee woke up and yawned and peeped out the small bag. They were moving! He looked up and saw the tall General riding his horse quietly. Cri-Kee went back in and woke Mushu up.

"Yes!" said the dragon as he rubbed his hands. "It's time to unmask the adulterer of Shang!"

After a while, Shang arrived to Mei's house. Chin-Hwa came running towards him and hugged him. Mushu gasped as he peeped through the bag with Cri-Kee.

"Pretty boy has a son!" he whispered angrily

"Shang!" said cried out a soft voice from the house. Mei smiled and walked towards the young general. Instead of bowing, the two friends hugged each other warmly.

"Nice to see you again Mei." Shang said with his charming smile

Mei blushed a bit and smiled. "It's always a pleasure to have you here."

The two adults went in the house as the small boy followed. Mushu was shocked to have seen this. Shang with another woman? What was wrong with him?

"C'mon Cri-Kee, let's go inside." he said as he climbed out of the bag. The two of them sneaked into the house and watched Shang and Mei eat together with Chin-Hwa.

"Cri-Kee" Mushu whispered "Make a note of all the things that's happening."

Cri-Kee did as what he was stated to do and wrote down everything that was going on. After a while, Mushu and Cri-Kee began to doze off a bit from the conversation of Mei and Shang. Mushu was leaning against an end table and he accidently pushed the table causing a vase to fall.

CRASH!

Mei gasped and looked around.

"What was that?" she asked nervously

Shang got up and volunteered to go check. As Mushu tried to clean up the broke vase, Shang caught Mushu red handed.

"What are YOU doing here, Mushu" Shang questioned angrily.

"Oh no!" Mushu thought to himself, "Now Shang's gonna know I'm spying on him!"

"Well, uh" Mushu began to stammer " You see -"

"Were you SPYING ON ME?" he said as he raised his voice.'

"Listen pretty boy, you don't question me! I -"

"I'm going to kill you" Shang said furiously.

Mushu desperately looked around for an escape.

Aha! A window.

"RUN CRI-KEE!" he yelled out as he ran out the window. Shang attempted to run after the dragon, but it was too late. Shang groaned and banged his fist against the wall.

"Is everything alright?" Mei said as she walked in the room, with her eyebrow raised.

Shang's eyes widen. What was he going to tell her?

...

**So what do you guys think? Is it getting interesting? Please leave feedback! Your comments encourage my little soul. xD**

**Special thanks to Bao Li Na, I-Love-Mulan13, Imyoufreakingprincess, and everyone else for reading my story =)**


	6. Thoughts and Confusions

**Author's Note: **VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I apologize, but I just wanted to focus on what's going in Shang's head.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any characters. I only own Li Xieng, Lee Mei-Ying, Chin-Hwa, and Chun Ushi.

**Chapter 6: Thoughts and Confusion.**

Mei looked at Shang with concern as she saw him peeked out the window.

"Uh nothing. I had happened to drop this." Shang said as he looked over the broken vase.

"That's alright" she said calmly as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

"I think it's time for me to go." Shang said as he looked down at Mei.

"So soon?" she asked as she finished picking up the pieces of vase.

"Yeah" he said as he scratched his neck, "I have some things to catch up to."

The two of them bid their farewells as Shang took off in his horse. As he rode off back to camp, he couldn't take his mind off one person.

Mei.

It had been almost two months they've been friends and that he had been meeting with her everyday. As he has gotten to know her, he's gotten closer to her. And as he had gotten closer to Mei, he also has become attached to her. But why?

Could it be her beauty?

_"Mei was a beautiful girl indeed",_ he thought to himself. "_Her hazel glistening eyes, her long black silky hair, her soft and delicate features, any man would be bound to fall for her."_

Could it be her personailty?

"_She's smart and very reserved." he continued thinking "She was the typical traditional Chinese girl. Very poised, confident, and always stuck by the rules." _It's like if she was the ideal woman for him...

"_The ideal woman for him?" he said to himself "MULAN!...How could he forget about his wife?" _ He sighed and he stopped his horse. He looked ahead of him and there he saw the camp.

"_It's been weeks since Mulan and him had even talked. It's like the spark was...gone." he thought himself. "Maybe Mulan and I weren't destined to be with each other."_

He let out another sigh.

"Maybe I'm falling out of love with Mulan." he said to himself "It can't be..."

Maybe he's falling in love with... Mei?

No.

That was out of the question.

It's impossible.

He's married to Mulan. And she's married to whoever her husband is.

But why was he feeling this towards Mei?

He can't be in love with two women.

It was simply wrong, considering him being a reserved man.

He knew he had to think things over.

_"Did Mei feel the same about him?" _he wondered.

Maybe he should talk to her first.

or maybe he should to talk to Mulan?

Li Shang felt so confused, yet he didn't know what to do.

But he knew he had to make this decision fast, before matters get worse...


	7. Confrontation

**Author's Note**: So I see I got the reaction I was expecting from Chapter 6. *rubs hand*  
Death threats for Shang and what not. I LOVE IT! xD All I have to say is the truth is about to emerge, so just like my mother once told me...be patient. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng, Lee Mei-Ying, Chin-Hwa, and Chun Ushi.

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

Li Shang couldn't concentrate throughout the whole time when training the soldiers. He was practically daydreaming throughout the whole time. Why wouldn't he? He had no one to really talk to about how he was feeling. He wouldn't dare comment it with the generals or any of his male friends. For what? So his reputation can be ruined? Li Shang was always known to be a serious man, especially for his age, which made him a tad different than the other the others. If one of them ever found out he was confused about another woman, they would simply think he's a part of them, since they show no shame on having relations with a concubine. After all, it was a male thing. And of course he couldn't even ask advice to his sister, Xieng. Li Shang and Xieng, since they were mere tykes, never really met eye to eye. She had a very unusual personality, well at least that's what he thought, and could never really share ideas with one another. Although they were now grown adults, Xieng had become more mature, but the two of them just never clicked. The only person he could ever really open up to was Mulan. Although Mulan was his total opposite and were completely different from each other, he always felt like he could discuss anything with her, as if she were his human 'diary' or 'journal'. But how could he even talk to her about this matter? She was clearly still upset at him for the whole issue of Mei and she was bound to be furious at him, if she just knew who he had been meeting with every noon.

"_It's not like I was cheating on her..." _ Shang thought for a second. "_Mei is just a friend." _

Maybe Mulan wouldn't even see her as a friend. Regardless of the fact that nothing extreme had ever happened between him and Mei, she think so highly of her and saw her as a 'tramp'.

"General, are you alright?" said a voice near Shang.

Shang came back to reality and turned around. It was one of his fellow soldiers standing by his horse.

"Yes, I am. Why did you think something was wrong with me?" he questioned

"With all due respect General Li, but you were just standing by there daydreaming. You didn't even notice your horse attempting to escape. But no worries, I was able to catch him" said the young soldier as he handed Shang over the reins of his horse.

Shang chuckled nervously and took the reins. He thanked the good soldier for being on watch and dismissed him. Shang rode on his horse and slowly took off, on his way home. As he rode slowly, he thought to himself a lot.

"_Maybe it's best if I tell Mulan the truth_" he said to himself.

Could that be the best solution? He hated the fact that he was lying to Mulan. Maybe it was time to stop being so damn proud and just swallow his pride. The thoughts of confronting Mulan began to cloud upon the young general...

_Meanwhile, back home..._

"What do you mean he was with ANOTHER woman?" Mulan yelled out as she paced around the kitchen wagging a wooden spoon in her hand. "And she had a child?"

Mushu was calmly sitting on the kitchen counter next to the worried cricket, smirking at Mulan. He just as upset as Mulan was to see Shang with another woman.

"That's right girlfriend. Not to mention she was PREG-O. He was eating with her like if he was the man of the house." Mushu continued to rant, "See? This is why I NEVER liked pretty boy for you."

Mulan groaned in frustration as she kept pacing back and forth.

"_Why didn't even Shang bother telling her anything? So what if they're upset at each other" Mulan_ thought to herself, "_That gave him no right to lie to her!"_

Then she thought...

"_Could he be cheating on her...?"_

"Did you happen to get the girl's name?" Mulan questioned curiously as she stopped pacing and continued to cook.

Mushu rubbed his chin and then scratched his head. How could the girl's name escape from his head? Cri-Kee eyes widen as he looked at Mushu. He began to chirp excitedly as he jumped up and down. Mushu, like always, was annoyed that Cri-Kee was cutting his concentration. But then Cri-Kee pulled out a leave and gave it to Mushu. Of course! Why didn't Mushu think of it! He had asked Cri-Kee to take notes of anything important that went on when he spied on Shang. Mushu pulled out his glasses as he began to read through the whole leaf.

"Her name was Ming." he stated.

Mulan raised her eyebrow and looked at Mushu. Ming? She didn't know anyone named Ming...

"No wait!" said the dragon as he looked closely to the leaf.  
"It's Ting? Ling? Ying?"

"Mushu! Make up your mind already!" Mulan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't YOU try reading a cricket's handwriting?" Mushu answered back. Cri-Kee frowned and chirped angrily at Mushu. But like always, Mushu ignored the cricket.

"I got it! Her name is MEI!" he said as he smiled.

Mulan gasped as she dropped her bowl.

Mei?

As in Mei, the girl he met at the market?

Mulan shut her eyes and clenched her small fists as she groaned angrily.

"Is something wrong...?" Mushu questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

Mulan sighed hard as she shook her head in disbelief.

"That's the girl he met in the market, weeks ago." she mumbled furiously.

Mushu gasped as his eyes widen.

"Oh that's the last straw that broke the dragon's back!" Mushu yelled out furiously. "I'm gonna whup his butt and knock him into last week!"

Mulan sighed as she looked down.

"No..." she said softly. "Leave it to me..."

As night approached, there was still no sign of Shang...

"Ma'am, would you like for me to put dinner on the table?" said Ushi as she held the tray of tea.

Mulan, with a very upset look on her face, sighed and closed her eyes.

"No Ushi. There will be no dinner tonight. You can go to bed, I'll take care of putting everything away." she said dryly.

The woman was surprised to see that there was going to be no dinner.

"But what about Master Li?" she questioned with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll handle 'Master Li'" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

After Mulan dismissed Ushi, she waited up for a couple of minutes for Shang. Once she heard his horse come in the stables, she knew now was the time.

The confrontation.

Shang walked in the door with dreary eyes, looking very tired and exhausted. After going through a long day of training, he just wanted to get some sleep. He knew it was best to talk to Mulan the next day.

"You and I need to talk." Mulan said seriously as she crossed her arms.

Shang turned around and saw Mulan staring at him very angrily as she had her candle next to her. He sighed as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Mulan, can we please -"

"No." she said sternly. "It's now. End of story."

Shang looked at her oddly and crossed his arms. He didn't like the fact that Mulan was being so harsh on him for no apparent reason.

"So what seems to be the problem _now?_" Shang said as he rolled his eyes.

Mulan shook her head and smirked at him.

"What's the deal with you and Mei?"

Shang's surprised eyes widen. How did she know about her?

"How did you -"

"Mushu told me." she cut Shang off before she even let him finish his sentence.

"Mushu." he muttered angrily to himself. "I'm going to kill him."

He had forgotten that Mushu had spied on him. Of course! Now this made sense. Mulan was angry because she found out before he told her.

"Mulan look, it's not what you think. She's just a friend." he pleaded.

He felt guilty for saying that. Inside he knew he felt something towards her.

"Just a friend?" she said as she chuckled sarcastically. "What kind of friend do you hide from your wife?"

"You're becoming a little too compulsive." Shang mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she yelled out. "Compulsive? Oh so now seeing that my husband is cheating on me -"

"I'm not cheating on you Mulan! I haven't done anything with her!" he yelled back

Mulan scoffed as she turned around. Shang groaned out of frustration and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What's wrong with you?" Shang said dryly. "You're not the same woman I used to love."

Mulan's eyes widen as she heard Shang say that. She turned around and looked at Shang with disbelief.

"What did you say?" she said softly.

"Forget it." Shang mumbled as he began to walk away.

"No" Mulan yelled out as she attempted to control her tears. "Say it."

Shang rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're not the same woman I used to love." he said dryly. He didn't understand why she was making him repeat that.

"Used to?" she said as her tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Mulan, not like that" he corrected.

Mulan disregarded what he said and began to walk away crying. Shang called out her name several times and even went after her. After his final attempt, Mulan stopped and turned around.

"Maybe people were right." she said softly "We went ahead of each other and married too early. We're always fighting and ugh" She turned around and began to make her way to where she accommodated her room. Shang ran behind her and stopped her. He pleaded to forgive him for his wrongful words and embraced Mulan throughout the whole time. Mulan broke away from the embrace and attempted to leave, but Shang didn't give up. He grabbed Mulan by her wrist and pulled her. Mulan turned around and slapped him.

"Gheez, I didn't know you slapped this hard." Shang complained as he rubbed his cheek.

"You're forgetting that I was in the army, smart one." she said sarcastically as she walked in her room and slammed the door.

Shang knew he had made a huge mistake.

How could he tell his wife that?

He felt empty and confused.

Of course he loved Mulan.

But what about Mei?

"_Maybe it's best to talk to her..." _Shang thought to himself.


	8. It's Time

Author's Note: I present to you all, the highly anticipated chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own my fictional characters.

Chapter 8: It's Time.

The next day, Shang went on with his usual routines. He attempted to talk to Mulan and knocked on her door, but she wouldn't say a word to him. After many attempts, he gave up and he went off to work, however, he barely could even concentrate that day. His frustration and sadness was clearly shown on his face that even the Commanding General in chief had dismissed so he can rest up after seeing that he went through a rough night. As much as Shang didn't want to, he had to. An order was an order. After all, he did have a higher rank than Shang.  
As Shang slowly rode off back home, he felt that he had to confess everything to Mei. It was the only way he could possibly feel any better. He switched routes and headed towards Mei's house. As he rode on to her house, he felt nervous. Sweaty palms, butterflies in his stomach.

"_What if she'll hate him for confessing his feelings?_"

He shuddered and stopped thinking of how she would react. Before he knew it, he was already in front of her house. He tied his horse to a tree and went towards the house. He knocked patiently and waited for Mei to open the door.

"Shang!" she said surprised as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Shang sighed and looked at Mei.

"I need to talk to you" he pleaded.

"Mei-Ying" yelled out a voice from inside the house. "Who's at the door?"

Mei's eyes widen as she came out of the house and closed the door.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" she whispered nervously.

Shang sighed once more and looked into Mei's eyes.

"Please, Mei. I need to -"

Shang stopped talking as he looked up. A small middle age stood by the door. Mei looked back and groaned.

"Mama!" she exclaimed.

The woman smiled and walked towards the two adults.

"Mei-Ying, why don't you bring in your friend" she said kindly.

"But Mama -"

"Lee Mei-Ying!" the mother protested.

Mei rolled her eyes and mumbled to Shang to come inside. Shang bowed to the lady as they went inside.

"I'll get the tea!" Mei's mother said as she hurriedly walked to the kitchen.

Shang grinned as he looked at Mei

"Your mother seems really nice." he told Mei as she grabbed Shang by his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, but you need to leave!" she said nervously.

But before Mei could kick Shang out of the house, Mei's mother walked in with the tray of tea.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself sir, but I'm Zhao Ling." she said as she smiled.

Li Shang removed his helmet and excused himself for not removing it earlier.

"I'm General Shang. General Li Shang"

Zhao dropped her frayed and gasped.

"Mei-Ying! How could -"

"MOTHER! I think you should go and get the dumplings." Mei said loudly as she made eye contact with her mother. Zhao excused herself and left to the kitchen.

"Excuse my mother Shang" she said apologetically.

"It's fine" he replied "But seriously, we have to talk."

Mei nodded her head and gestured him to continue.

"See, after these months we've spent together, I've felt very close to you" he began.

Mei frowned as she kept hearing Shang speak.

"And well, uh well" he stammered.

"Well what?" Mei curiously questioned.

"Well I think I'm somehow in love with you?" he said softly.

Mei's eyes widen as she heard Shang's words

Before she could even say a word, Zhao came in running and yelling.

"Stop! Stop!" she yelled

Shang stood up and looked at her.

"This can't be happening!"

Mei looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Mother please!" she protested.

Zhao disregarded her daughter.

"Young man, you will have to leave our house at once!" she said sternly.

Shang was confused and didn't even know what to do.

"Mama, stop!" Mei pleaded once more.

Zhao shook her head and glared at her daughter.

"How could you! Dishonoring our name more than what it has been already!" she yelled out. "For once, can you stop getting involved with the Li family?"

Mei stood up and looked at her mother.

"Mother, I'm a grown woman already. and I think it's time to tell Shang the truth..." she said softly.

Shang looked at Mei and raised his eyebrow.

"Truth? What truth?"

**Author's Note: I think all of you probably are going to form an angry mob and run after me. I decided to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger. ;D I suppose I'm a wanted woman because I'm not updating any time soon. ;) Muahaha. I love messing with all of you. =)**


	9. The Truth

**Author's Note**: After the couple death threats and my own anxiety of posting this (I was really going to put this chapter up on Friday, but I decided my anxiety to win me over.) , HERE is the most anticipated chapter of the story. Enjoy..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any characters from Mulan.

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

Shang felt confused. After hearing the mother and daughter quarrel. Just what secret was Mei talking about? Why was Zhao getting so upset and nervous?

"Mei, what truth are you talking about?" Shang asked again.

Mei looked into Shang's eye and held his hand. Her heart pounded fast and her hand began to tremble as she began to get butterflies in her stomach.

"You can't love me Shang, its impossible." she said softly as she lowered her head.

Shang had puzzled look on his face. Why was she telling him this?

"Mei, please don't." Zhao pleaded. "Don't get involved again."

Mei disregarded her mother's plead and went on.

"Shang" she began, "I'm your sister."

Zhao bursted into tears and scolded her daughter for saying such thing.

Shang was shocked. Mei-Ying? His SISTER? How could this be? Shang backed away from Mei and looked at her with disbelief.

"My sister?" he said seriously, "What do you mean you're my sister, that's impossible."

Mei gulped hard. She saw Shang's kind eyes turn into icy black cold eyes full of anger and rage. She knew he had to know eventually she had to tell him the truth, he had to know.

"It is." she said nervously, "My mother was - she was - uh -"

"Was WHAT?" Shang said as he raised his voice.

"My mother was your father's mistress." she said shamefully as she sat down.

Shang eyes widen as he looked at Zhao. His father had a mistress? He cheated on his mother? How could he do such a thing! His whole childhood went past his eyes as these thoughts raced throughout his head.

His father's absence during dinner.

The many fights between his parents.

The emotional trauma that his mother went through.

All because of Mei and her mother.

"My mother met our father during a time of war. He was friends with my father, who was also...a soldier." she said as her voice trembled.

Shang breathed hard and turned his back on Mei and her mother.

"And well, they fell in love, and they had an affair, and well...I came nine months later." she continued.

"My father was a married man." he mumbled angrily. "He showed no affection towards my own mother, who bore him two children. Yet he showed love towards YOUR mother." he said as he turned around and got closer to Mei.

"Do you know how that even feels?" he said as he elevated his voice.

Mei stammered nervously, trying to find the right words to calm down Shang.

"DO YOU!" he yelled.

"Shang, please, -"

"No Mei, you don't know what I went through as a child! Seeing my mother being neglected! You don't have any -

"I know what you went through damnit!" Mei yelled back as she cut off Shang.

Shang had a surprised look on his face. Never had he seen Mei so angry or even yell.

"I went through so much WORSE. At least you had a LEGIT father around! Alright? I was the bastard child in this neighborhood! I was looked down by everyone! I was a damn outcast here! I understand your mother went through a lot with our father, but trust me Li Shang, we went through much more. Do you know the mockery I went through?"

Shang stayed silent and lowered his eyes.

"DO YOU?" she yelled as she began to cry.

"Try living in poverty!" she continued. "Of course, you can't. You're General Li Shang, the man who lives in riches, with the best of everything that exists in China! Try being in MY shoes for once."

Shang stayed motion-less and silent. He gulped hard and bit his lip. He knew Mei had a point, but like always, his pride got in the way.

Mei walked to the door as she wiped her tears and opened the door.

"I can't believe how you walk into my house, that I, YOUR SISTER, welcomed you with open arms, and insult my mother and my family this way." she said seriously as she glared at Shang.

Shang felt her glare. He knew he should've control his anger.

"Leave my house at once." she said firmly as she held her head up high.

Shang took his helmet and left at once. Mei slammed the door.

As he walked to release his horse from the tree, he realized why did he began feeling that way towards Mei. It was so obvious! Why didn't he ever notice it? He wasn't really 'in love' with Mei. He just shared a brother-sister bond with her!

_"How could I be so stupid" _Shang thought to himself.

Shang felt like a total idiot for making a fool out of himself in front of Mei.

Confessing his so-called feelings AND yelling at her in her own house.

But that was the least thing he had to worry about.

There was only one person he had in mind.

Mulan.

He felt like a total pompous ass for the way he had been treating her.

Aside from Mei being his sister, how dare even think of loving another woman! Mulan was the love of his life, the only woman he needed by his side. How could he jeopardize his marriage over another woman?

"_I'm such an ass." _Shang said to himself. "_No wonder Mulan doesn't even want to come near. I've become a jackass to her."_

Shang then realized, he had to talk to Mulan. He took off in a greater amount of speed, to come home before Mulan locked herself in the room. He was determined to beg for her forgiveness, after all, he was the fool who started this whole dilemma.

Once he reached home, he saw his Ushi out, accommodating several house stuff.

"Master Li, back so soon?" Ushi questioned surprisingly.

"Is Mulan inside?" he asked as he disregarded her question.

Ushi nodded and Shang ran inside the room.

"Mulan?" he called out as he entered the house.

Mulan turned around and looked at Shang with a surprised look on her face.

"We need to talk." Shang said as he got closer to Mulan.

Mulan frowned and backed away from Shang.

"We have NOTHING to talk about Li Shang." she said as she began to walk away.

Shang grabbed her by the wrist and pleaded to her to listen to him.

"Do you want me to slap you again or knee you in the groin?" she asked furiously. "I'm pretty damn good at both."

"Mulan, please. Just listen to me." he pleaded for once more.

Mulan rolled her eyes and groaned. She gestured him to go on.

"I talked to Mei, and I confessed her my feelings. And -"

"Whoa. Wait. You confessed your feelings to HER." she said angrily "Seriously Li Shang what the hell is wrong with you?"

Shang shook his head rapidly.

"Mulan! It's not what you think -"

"Save it Shang." she said she began to weep. "I see you didn't get your way with Mei, so now you come to me? What am I? Your back-up? Frankly, I thought higher of you Li Shang."

Shang let Mulan's wrist slip away from his hands and watched her walk away in tears. She slammed the door and locked it.

Shang officially felt like an idiot. His marriage was already at stake and it was all his fault. He sighed and pleaded Mulan to open the door, but she refused. He decided to Mulan some time and walked away. As he wandered off to the family room, he looked up at the wall and there stood a great portrait. A portrait of his father. General Li with a very serious smile, holding his helmet proudly. Shang angrily grabbed the portrait and threw it on the floor with rage. The one mistake of the late general could simply cost Li Shang's marriage. Simply because of his male stupidity.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? =)**

**Special thanks to Bao Li Na and Tikisomia who had no intentions of killing me for the previous chapter. xD**


	10. Putting Back the Broken Pieces

**Author's Note: **Another anticipated chapter...enjoy! (P.S. I forgot to proofread this, so forgive me for any errors!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I own my fictional characters.

**Chapter 10: Putting Back the Broken Pieces.**

Mulan lied down in her side of the bed and continued to cry. She covered her face to avoid her tears from falling, but she couldn't help it. Just the thought of Li Shang made her cry even harder. This feeling was worst than war itself. Her heart ached more than any battle wound. She felt like not only her whole had broken into pieces, but her whole self had. It's was enough what her husband had told her a few days before, referring to his love to her as a past. But having feelings towards another woman? What did she do to deserve this? She always strived to be a good wife to him. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she tried, with all her heart and that's what mattered.

"_Why is Shang even torturing me like this?" _she thought to herself. _"Where did I go wrong?"_

She closed her eyes tightly and remembered the day of her wedding. Her wedding day was one of the most memorable days of her life. Everything was perfect. She clearly reminisced when she and Shang exchanged vows. He had poured his heart out when he stated his love for her in front of everyone...

"_You are the woman I've always dreamed of having. You are like an angel fallen from above. To me, you are the most beautiful and perfect woman in this country and I thank my Ancestors for having putting you in my life. You're the only woman I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family, and grow old with you. I pray that nothing ever separates us. You have become my life as of today."_

"_You're the only woman I love..."_ Mulan repeated to herself over and over the words of Shang from their wedding.

She cried even harder. How could he have lied to her? Loving another woman? This was definitely the worst feeling ever.

Mulan finally sat up and wiped her tears. She hated herself for not being vulnerable to this. She didn't want to demonstrate to Shang she was weak, but she couldn't help it anymore. She had no one to turn to about this, she couldn't rant to anyone about the way she felt, and she definitely knew she was going to let Shang off easily. Bottom line is;

She felt lonely.

She looked over the other side of the bed and placed her hand delicately on top of it. She realized how much Shang's absence really affected her. It had already been six months they were married and just look at them. Their marriage was already falling apart. Mulan recalled all the comments made by the townspeople when they were first engaged.

"_Can you believe General Li and Fa Mulan are engaged? They are so different! Will they manage to balance out their marriage?"_

_"Li Shang and Fa Mulan to marry? I'll give them a year. Just watch, the General will have to beg the matchmaker to match him up with some compatible to him"_

_"Fa Mulan disguised herself as a MAN and she's marrying the General? As she no shame?" _

_"Mulan isn't even fit to be a wife for a General! She didn't even make it past the Matchmaker! What went wrong with General Li Shang!"_

Mulan shuddered and lied down again as she banished her thoughts. She knew everyone has right. She and Shang were simply not meant for each other. If in six months, they have been arguing, multiple times, and each of them had lied to each other about things, then this marriage wasn't simply going to last.

"_This marriage was too good to be true," _Mulan thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. She sat up again and waited for someone to say something.

"Mulan?" Shang said softly behind the door.

Mulan's eyes widen and she sighed. She had the urge to open the door and let him in; but something inside her told her not to. To have patience and let the seas settle it.

"Mulan, please?" Shang pleaded. "Can you open the door...I really think we should talk."

Mulan stayed quiet and just stared at the door. Her tears began to roll down her cheek again.

"Mulan...I love you, I really do. Just please open the door." he said sadly.

Mulan sighed and went back to bed. She simply had to be patient and talk to him when she was ready.

Shang, who was outside, attempted more time, but still no response. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

_"How could I be so stupid?" _He said to himself.

He was aware that this was all his fault. If he would have stayed away like Mulan had warned him, none of this would have happened. He felt lonely without Mulan and he was willing to do anything to gain back her trust. But he knew that she would probably want to divorce him after his charade. He sighed and closed his eyes. Soon before he knew it, he had fallen into deep sleep. Who would have known this? The General? Sleeping the floor? Because of his wife? This clearly showed how much he did indeed love her and wanted to talk to her.

Many days went by and Shang would always attempt to talk to Mulan. He'd sleep by the door every night and pleaded her every morning to talk to her. And after he would come home from work, he'd even skip his dinner and wait by the door to see if Mulan would give in. One night, as Shang slept by the door, Mulan sat up on the bed and stared at the door. She knew her heart was ready to hear out Shang. She carefully lit her candle and tippy-toed to the door and left it ajar. Shang heard the door creak and woke himself up. He rubbed his eyes and turned around and there he saw a glimpse of his wife walking back to bed. He immediately stood up and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile to see his wife after so many days. He walked in quietly and closed the door.

"Mulan.." he called out softly

Mulan looked at him as she sat down on the bed. She didn't say a word, but just looked at him with her sad eyes. He sat next to her and took one of her hands and gently held it.

"Mulan, I'm sorry.." he began.

Mulan sighed and lowered her head.

"Sorry isn't going to fix what you did." she spoke up.

He nodded and let her continue.

"What you did...really hurt me." she continued "It's like you tore my heart out and stomped on it."

"Mulan, it's not what you think." Shang pleaded

"I'm not done..." she said as she looked away.

Shang took a deep breath and bit his tongue, and allowed her to her finish.

"I felt so worthless when you told me you confessed your feelings to Mei. Shang, I'm your wife. You married ME. You chose me. "She said sadly.

She looked into Shang's eyes and began to cry.

"Why did you fall in love with another woman...?"

Shang stayed quiet and lowered his eyes.

"WHY SHANG?" Mulan yelled out as she cried harder

Shang couldn't help but cry softly as well. As much as he tried to hold back, he couldn't.

He could see in Mulan's eyes how much she had suffered because of him.

Shang stood up from the bed and bent down on both of his knees. He held both of Mulan's hands and looked at her.

"You don't understand Mulan. It was all a misunderstanding. Mei is my sister." he told her.

Mulan had a puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Shang.

"You fell in love with YOUR SISTER?" she said surprisingly with a bit of disgust.

Mulan was confused.

"_Mei was his sister?"_ she asked herself_. "And if that was his sister…then why the hell did he fall in love with her?" _She remained silent and allowed Shang to explain himself. There was bound to be a reason for this.

"It's complicated, but I'm not in love with her. The only reason why I felt so close to her was because, well, we're siblings. We have things in common." he explained.

Mulan sighed and shook her head.

"That's still no reason Shang. You lied. You thought about another woman. Another woman was not your wife. How could you do this Shang? You really broke my heart."

Shang felt like an ass. How could he make the love of his life suffer this way?

"And what's the most ironic thing is that, I still love you Li Shang, despite you breaking my heart and hurting me tremendously." she confessed as her voice trembled. "I love you with all heart and I don't even know how I could manage doing this. You don't even deserve my love right now."

Shang began to cry even more.

He brought Mulan's hands closer to him and planted a kiss on them. He held them tightly as his voice began to tremble.

"Mulan, I love you and ONLY you with all my heart." he said softly. "Please. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I'll give up my life as a General. We can move away where ever your heart desires. Just please Mulan, don't leave me. My life has no meaning without you."

Mulan was shocked to hear this. Shang? Giving up his life as a General? This was impossible. Before Mulan could even speak, the thunder crashed loudly and it began to rain hard.

Mulan couldn't find the right words to tell Shang.

"Shang, I really -"

"If you don't believe me, look" Shang said as he got up. He took his armor and asked Mulan to follow him.

Confused, Mulan got up and followed him.

"Li Shang, just what are you doing?" she questioned.

Shang didn't say a word and walked to the entrance of the house. He opened it and stepped out in the pouring rain. He threw his armor across the house. Mulan's jaw dropped as she saw her husband do such a thing. The armor landed into a puddle of dirty mud across the street.

"There! Fa Mulan, I love you and I want to spend every moment with you. I don't care about my career anymore. I just want you to forgive me" Shang yelled out from a distance.

Mulan, who was shocked, walked into the rain and walked towards Shang.

They both met eye to eye in the pouring rain.

Shang grabbed Mulan's hand and gazed into her eyes again.

"I'm sorry for everything. I was a jerk, a pompous ass, a bastard. And I want you to please forgive me. You're the only woman I'll ever need in my life because I love you. You mean so -"

But before Shang could even finish what he was saying, Mulan pulled him in closer and passionately kissed him. Shang responded with a passionate kiss as well and broke away.

"Mulan!" he said surprisingly "Does this mean that-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you fool" she said as she pulled him in closer.

The two loving couple passionately engaged themselves in a long kiss despite the cold pouring rain.

**Author's Note: I know that back in ancient China they didn't do vows during weddings, but I had to add it to give it more feeling. So what do you think? Are you guys happy they made up?**

_Again, Special thanks to the following_;

**Bao Li Na **who helped me a lot with this chapter and for always encouraging me. You're the best girl!

**Yourfreakingprincess** and **I-Love-Mulan13 **who always look out for my chapters and message me throught this whole course of time.

**Tikisomia**; who followed through my whole story.

& my hermana del alma, **Ashley, **for always encouraging me to do my best.

You guys are amazing! 3


End file.
